Memory
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Just a short fic. Enjoy... [Semi-Canon]


**Memory**

**Disclaimer:**

BLOOD-C: Production I.G &amp; CLAMP

xxxHOLiC: CLAMP

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju putih turun menyelimuti Tokyo _City_. Awan hitam gelap menjadi atap yang menambah pekat suasana malam. Seorang gadis berwajah oriental duduk termenung di atas Tokyo _Tower_. Sebuah pedang Jepang yang dibungkus kain cokelat keabuan berdiam statis di dalam pelukan. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya memandang datar kerumunan kendaraan serta pejalan kaki yang berada beratus-ratus meter jauh di bawahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, peti memori dalam otaknya terbuka. Memperlihatkan pecahan-pecahan ingatan akan sosok seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang sempat ia sukai ketika dirinya berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih manusiawi. Pemuda yang melakukan pertaruhan dengan mengadakan sebuah 'permainan' dengannya.

_**Saya... kau tidak memangsa manusia, melainkan memangsa makhluk sesamamu untuk mengkonsumsi darah mereka. Itulah mengapa, **_**Furukimono**_** takut kepadamu. Karena kau keberadaan yang spesial.**_

_**Aku akan menyiapkan makanan serta tempat memangsa untukmu. Sebuah tempat dengan udara bersih, suasana tenang, tanpa adanya 'orang luar' sehingga mudah untuk kuatur.**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuciptakan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui...**_

_**Manusia berubah... Tapi, ada suatu bagian dasar yang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Sebagai contohnya, kekuatanmu yang melebihi batas manusia normal. Jika aku membiarkan hal tersebut, namun mengubah tempat kelahiranmu, lingkungan tempat tinggalmu, bahkan ingatanmu... akankah kau masih menjadi pribadi yang sama? Atau kau akan menjadi pribadi yang sama sekali berbeda...? Mungkinkah sesuatu yang mendasar itu dapat berubah...?**_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?**_

_**Imbalan bagi pemenang, hukuman bagi yang kalah...**_

Gadis berambut hitam mengeratkan pelukan pada pedangnya. Sorot mata miliknya tetap memandang datar. Tapi, kali ini terdapat secercah cahaya kebencian di sana. Sosok pemuda itu kini sudah tidak ada. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan abu dan menghilang tertiup angin. Menyisakan suatu bekas luka pada hatinya yang akan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

_**Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, kalau ini sulit...? Aku mencoba pada diriku sendiri, untuk menjadi makhluk yang sama denganmu...**_

_**Maafkan aku, Saya...**_

_**Sebagai pemenang, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah. Sebagai pihak yang kalah, aku menerima hukuman...**_

"Dan akhirnya... aku tetap... sendirian...," gumam gadis tersebut.

"Sampai sekarang pun... kau masih mengingat pemuda itu ya, Saya..." Untaian kalimat dari sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar, mengalihkan perhatian Sang Gadis. "Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi," balas sosok seorang remaja yang memiliki sepasang iris berbeda warna. Senyuman ramah terlihat menghiasi bibirnya. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara lembut.

Gadis bernama Saya masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia merespon dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya...? Melupakan kejadian di Ukishima. Melupakan pertempuranmu dengan orang itu..." Sorot mata tajam melirik ke arah remaja bernama Watanuki Kimihiro. "Pasti kau ingin bertanya, bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan?" Saya tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan kembali pada pemandangan yang berada jauh di bawahnya.

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat, hingga gumaman pelan terlontar dari mulut Sang Gadis. "Meskipun aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, ingatan itu tetap ada. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk menghapusnya, ingatan itu tetap muncul di dalam pikiranku. Membuat kebencian yang telah terkubur, menggerogoti kembali setiap sel-sel tubuhku..."

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu, Watanuki menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya, memandang lurus setiap salju putih yang turun dari atas langit Tokyo. "Kau tahu, Saya... Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan ataupun dihapuskan. Bagaimana seseorang berusaha untuk menghapus masa lalunya, satu hal yang dia lupakan, bahwa masa lalu itu akan selalu tetap menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Tertoreh dalam pada setiap bagian tubuh, pikiran, maupun jiwa milik orang tersebut..." Watanuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berambut hitam yang masih terfokus pada pemandangan yang sama. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Keramaian kota... serta kumpulan manusia..."

"Menurutmu, manusia itu bagaimana, Saya...?"

"Manusia itu... aneh..."

Watanuki tertawa kecil, membuat Saya melirik tak suka.

"Kau benar... Manusia itu memang aneh — dan misterius. Ada banyak hal aneh di dunia ini. Namun, seaneh apapun hal tersebut, jika tidak ada manusia yang menyaksikan atau terlibat, itu hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang terlewat begitu saja. Di dunia ini, manusialah yang keberadaannya paling aneh serta misterius... Sekarang, setelah kau mengetahuinya, apakah kau masih ingin melepas kutukanmu...?"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan Watanuki, tangan-tangan hitam pekat tiba-tiba muncul dari setiap bagian menara. Menarik tubuh Saya secara paksa. Membawanya pergi dari alam bawah sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mimpi...," gumamnya ketika terbangun. Di hadapannya, terbentang pemandangan Tokyo _City_ yang sama. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada sosok remaja laki-laki itu di sampingnya. Tak lama, semilir angin dingin berhembus, mengantarkan suasana malam yang semakin bertambah sunyi.

Beranjak berdiri, ia pun lalu menutup kedua kelopak mata miliknya. Merasakan dinginnya butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh ke atas permukaan kulit wajahnya. Saat kedua kelopak mata itu membuka kembali, warna merah darah telah menggantikan warna kelabu. Dalam sekali hentakan kaki, gadis itu melompat dari atas ketinggian Tokyo _Tower_. Tekanan udara terasa menampar seluruh bagian tubuhnya ketika ia terjatuh bebas. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat, layaknya berada dalam dunia keabadian. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah seringaian tipis tersungging di bibirnya, sebelum sosoknya menghilang dalam sekejap bagaikan ilusi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sulit untuk mengubah emosi seseorang, tak peduli apapun itu. Selama emosi tersebut terukir di lubuk hati terdalam. Mungkin dari sekian banyak emosi, kebencianlah yang paling sulit...**_

_**Banyak orang pernah berkata, bahwa kebencian akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, bukan berarti kebencian itu benar-benar lenyap. Kebencian akan selalu ada, bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa kau lihat. 'Dia' akan tetap berdiam di sana. Jika ada kesempatan datang, walau sekecil apapun, maka kebencian akan muncul kembali. Setelah menyadari betapa gigihnya kebencian itu, hal apa yang akan kau lakukan...? Kemungkinannya hanya satu. Meredam kebencian tersebut dengan suatu emosi yang setara dengannya...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N: **Fic ini terinspirasi setelah beberapa hari ngebut nonton anime Blood-C. Di dalam fic ini, aku ambil beberapa kutipan perkataan Fumito di episode 4 dan 12 TV series, sama di scene movie. Entah mengapa, aku suka setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya meski dia tokoh antagonis. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak muasin...

_Jaa Ne_


End file.
